


kiss kiss fall in love

by sunshineinthestorm



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, basically a bunch of unrelated kiss chapters, it's kind of great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinthestorm/pseuds/sunshineinthestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the chaos of a Shadowhunter world, it could be hard to find moments like this — moments where the only things that mattered were matching their breaths and feeling the thump of each other's heartbeats." This story is a series of those moments... In other words, this is a bunch of unrelated drabbles in which much kissing occurs and everything is mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12. Kiss on the nose - Magnus/Alec

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of kiss prompt drabbles from tumblr, so I figured I should put them all in one place! Feel free to request a type of kiss (or combination of kiss types) and a pairing for me to write in a future drabble, but if I've already written it, I can't guarantee I'll write another one.
> 
> Here's the list of kiss types, although you can also make up another type if you want! (just not any sexytimes kisses. this thing is rated T lol)
> 
> 1\. "Good morning" kiss  
> 2\. Kiss on the forehead  
> 3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss  
> 4\. Awkward kiss  
> 5\. Angry kiss  
> 6\. "I'm sorry" kiss  
> 7\. "I've missed you" kiss  
> 8\. Seductive kiss  
> 9\. "War's End" kiss  
> 10\. "Goodbye" kiss  
> 11\. "I almost lost you" kiss  
> 12\. Kiss on the nose  
> 13\. Kiss on the ear  
> 14\. Kiss on the neck  
> 15\. Kiss on the back  
> 16\. French kiss  
> 17\. Shy kiss  
> 18\. Surprised kiss  
> 19\. Sad kiss  
> 20\. Exhausted parents kiss  
> 21\. Jealous kiss  
> 22\. Giggly kiss  
> 23\. Last kiss  
> 24\. Returned from the dead kiss  
> 25\. "We can never be together" kiss

Alec crossed his arms. "Absolutely _not_."

"But Alec—"

"I am _not_ going clothes shopping in that"—he gestured vaguely—" _place_."

"Oh, Alec, it's a clothing store like any other. No need to get so _flustered_." Then Magnus smiled, knowing full well what that smile did to Alec's heart rate.

However, Alec wasn't giving up so easily this time. This was crossing a line. "Magnus, I am perfectly happy with my choice of attire," he insisted, sticking his thumbs through the holes in his sweater. "I'm comfortable and warm, and that's all that matters. Besides, I thought you said you _liked_ my sweaters."

"Believe me, Alexander, I _do_ ," Magnus said in a low, rough voice, grabbing the fabric of said clothing item and pulling Alec toward him. "I _adore_ your sweaters. They do wonders for your eyes."

Alec felt a flush creeping up his neck. What was going on? Magnus _knew_ he didn't like PDA… "L-look, Magnus," he attempted, knowing his voice was strangled and hating it. "If you like my sweaters so much, why are you trying to give my wardrobe a complete overhaul?"

"I'm _not_ ," Magnus promised, still in that intoxicating voice. "It's just _one_ outfit for _one_ party. Just so you can have some _fun_ for once in your life. That's all."

Alec tried one last time. "Magnus—"

"Don't worry, the fun won't be _too_ irresponsible. I know you wouldn't enjoy that." Magnus leaned closer, his lips just a few inches away from Alec's. "Come on, Alexander."

He gulped. "Just one outfit?"

"Just one."

"I—all right then," Alec exhaled, distracted by Magnus's mouth, which was coming closer and closer—

And suddenly diverted its path, landing on his nose instead. "That's the spirit," Magnus said, a conniving grin taking over his face. "I knew you'd come around."

Alec's mouth dropped open. "Magnus! That's not fair!"

Magnus blinked his (long, stupidly attractive) eyelashes innocently. "What's not fair?"

Alec just groaned and followed his boyfriend into the store. He _really_ hated it when Magnus did that.


	2. 12+17. Kiss on the nose + Shy kiss - Simon/Isabelle

When Isabelle leaped backwards from the last demon, seraph blade gleaming in the darkness and the dust that the demon left behind, Simon had absolutely no idea what to say. This was the first time he had seen her fight demons since he regained his memories—or some of them, anyway—and she was… she was… "Insane," he blurted out. "That was insane, you're insane—um, I mean that in the best possible way."

Isabelle threw her head back and laughed, even while she wiped the demon's blood off on the grass. "Aw, Simon, I know you do," she said, her dark eyes gleaming in the light of her blade. "Thanks."

"But I—I—" Simon tried to find the words and eventually settled on, "You're _amazing_ , and I'm so ordinary."

Isabelle had been scanning the gloom for signs of other demons, but at his words, she whipped her head back around and frowned. "You're far from ordinary, Simon Lewis. You were a mortal who knew about Shadowhunters, then a vampire, then a Daylighter, then my boyfriend—and the fact that you survived that is impressive in and of itself—and then you gave it all up to save us, and now you're going to be a Shadowhunter yourself." She sheathed her blade and took his hands. "You're not ordinary, Simon. You're a _hero_."

Even if he didn't quite believe those words—not yet—Simon knew an opportunity when he saw one. Careful, nervous, and afraid to make eye contact while he moved, Simon leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Thanks for that, Izzy," he said. "Hopefully, I'll be able to live up to your opinion of me someday."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a _real_ kiss, one that left Simon's ears ringing and his heart pounding. "That's what you don't get, Simon. You already _have_."


	3. 7. "I've missed you" kiss - Stephen/Amatis

As pain seized her body and her vision darkened around the edges, Amatis was grateful that the last thing she saw was Luke's face, his blue eyes shining at her with love and forgiveness — even though it was forgiveness Amatis knew she didn't deserve. After everything she'd done as one of Jonathan's Endarkened, she didn't even deserve that one last glance at her brother. Apparently, God was merciful after all.

What she didn't realize was just how far God's mercy extended. When her eyes closed for good, Amatis expected to wake up in a fiery, desolate landscape. Instead, something tugged at her pelvis (if she even still had a pelvis) and yanked her into a white, featureless room. Amatis hesitated, then reached out and touched the walls. Could this really be—?

" _Amatis_!"

Oh, _God._ In an instant, a flood of memories, good and bad, danced across her vision. She whirled around and froze, staring into the deep blue eyes of a man she'd once tried to forget. " _Stephen_?"

Her ex-husband didn't waste words. "I love you, Amatis," he breathed, reaching out and tracing the outline of her cheekbones. "But I know that what I've done… Can you ever forgive me? For the terrible things I've done to you — and to everyone else?"

Amatis's lips parted. "Stephen," she whispered, "I forgave you years ago."

As soon as she finished shaping the words, a smile cracked open Stephen's face. "Oh, thank _God_." Then he scooped her into his arms and nudged her mouth farther open with a kiss that warmed her whole body —if this was actually a body. "By the Angel, I missed you."

Amatis didn't understand how she was here — how _either_ of them was here, really. She could tell that this wasn't Hell, but she couldn't quite believe that they were in Heaven, either. They'd both committed too many sins while in the Circle, and she'd destroyed even more lives while she was one of the Endarkened. Maybe they were somewhere in between… But Amatis decided that for the moment, questions could wait. Stephen was here with her, and that was far more mercy than she'd ever hoped to receive.

So she just smiled, ran her fingers through his golden hair — oh, how she'd dreamed of seeing that hair of his, how she'd dreamed of seeing all of him one last time — and kissed him again. "Oh, Stephen. You can't imagine how much I missed you too."


	4. 16. "I'm Sorry kiss" - Magnus/Alec

Magnus never saw the demon coming.

In his defense, he wasn't really _expecting_ one to show up. This was supposed to be one of Alec's rare days off from saving the world. Generally, Magnus preferred to spend free days at parties with excessive amounts of glitter and alcohol. But those usually involved a hefty number of Downworlders, and Alec still looked vaguely uncomfortable whenever he had to spend time with a lot of them all at once. Not because he disliked them, as Magnus had first assumed, but because as a general rule, Downworlders disliked Shadowhunters (with good reason), and Alec never knew how to deal with the mixed reactions his presence received. So today, Magnus had foregone the parties and Portaled Alec and himself to one of his favorite lesser-known beaches (on the East Coast, because Alec was paranoid). He didn't mind enduring the quiet for a little while if it made Alec comfortable.

Besides, it was a good excuse to get Alec shirtless in as little time as possible. He'd never thought that getting Alec shirtless would mean leaving his back vulnerable to demon attacks. Until some sort of beaked water demon sprang out of the ocean, latched onto Alec's shoulder, and dragged him under the surface.

Magnus stared at the ocean for three helpless seconds before coming to his senses and snapping his fingers. Instantly, a geyser of water shot into the sky where Alec had last been, catapulting him and the water demon out of the ocean and onto the sand. Alec immediately jumped to his feet and yanked the demon off of his shoulder, seemingly unaware of the fact that it left part of its beak behind. "Magnus!" he shouted, wrestling with the wiggling beast. "My seraph blade!"

He snapped his fingers again, and the blade appeared in Alec's hand. " _Barachiel_ ," Alec gasped, still keeping the demon pinned down with one hand. The instant the seraph blade started to glow, he stabbed the demon in the neck, and it disintegrated. Only then did Alec start to falter, looking at the beak shard still embedded in his shoulder.

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus whispered, looking worriedly at the same shard. "Let me take care of that. I'm sure I can—"

"Magnus, watch out!" Alec cried. He sprang towards Magnus, hands outstretched. Magnus didn't know why until he heard the unmistakable hissing of another demon behind him.

Then Alec was on top of him, pushing him to the ground, and Magnus was shoving him away just as quickly, leaping to his feet to shield Alec from the approaching demon. A few careful spells and a muttered chant sent it back to the Void. As soon as it was gone, Magnus surveyed the surrounding area, sparks dancing around his fingertips in anticipation of another attack.

"Are there any more?" Alec asked, still lying on the sand with an expression somewhere between confusion and annoyance trapped on his face.

"Not as far as I can tell," Magnus said. "I'm so sorry, Alexander. I've never seen a Kappa demon here in the summer before. I thought—"

"How could you do that?" Alec demanded suddenly, scrambling to his feet again.

Magnus blinked at him. "Do what?"

"Push me away like that! You could have gotten hurt!"

Magnus blinked again. "Alec, I am a warlock. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but…" He huffed. "You shouldn't have to. You're supposed to let me—"

"Let you what?" Magnus retorted. "Get hurt? Get _killed_? While I stand by and watch? I'm immortal! You don't have to worry about me!"

Alec looked at his feet, toes buried by sand. "You may be immortal, but you can still be killed," he muttered.

Just like that, Magnus quieted too. "I know that," he said. "But so can you." He stepped toward Alec and pulled the beak shard out carefully, watching as the _iratze_ on Alec's chest did its work and the wound on his shoulder shrank and vanished into a scar. "I know you, Alexander," he said eventually. "You want to protect everyone you care about, and I understand that. I admire it. But you have to understand that I want to protect the person I care about too, and nothing he says is going to make me stop."

Finally— _finally_ —Alec looked at him again, blue eyes flashing brilliant gold as the sun dipped towards the horizon. "I guess I could find a way to get used to that," he said slowly. Then he kissed Magnus, and Magnus was pretty sure the glow of the setting sun was seeping into his bones and setting his blood on fire. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you for being a good boyfriend."

Magnus's heart still thumped whenever he heard the word _boyfriend_ slip from Alec's lips. He couldn't help leaning forward and kissing Alec again, longer and deeper than before. They didn't stop until the sun stained the sand a fiery red and Magnus remembered that he had made dinner reservations.

But then Alec told him to screw the dinner reservations, and, well. Magnus didn't want to get into two arguments with his boyfriend in one day.


	5. 1+16+22. Good morning kiss/French kiss/Giggly kiss - Simon/Isabelle

Simon woke up to a loud, incessant banging. "What the — Mom, what do you—"

" _Simon! Open the window!_ "

He blinked one eye open and squinted at his window, which was _way_ too bright for… for whatever-time-it-was in the morning. Who the heck was trying to get him out of — " _Isabelle_?"

"Shhh, I brought coffee," Isabelle hissed. "Now let me in!"

Simon didn't need to be told twice. He rolled out of bed and hauled the window open, awake enough to remember that it was a bad idea to keep his girlfriend waiting. "Izzy, why are you here?"

"Wanted to see you," she responded, handing him the coffees and then rolling inside.

"But how did you get _up_ here — oh, never mind, it's nice to see you — _mmph_."

Simon just barely had time to drop the coffees on his bookshelf before Isabelle was attacking him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his back and backing up towards his bed as they kissed. "Good… morning?" he gasped between kisses.

"I haven't seen you all _week_ ," Isabelle responded, nudging his mouth open with her lips. "I missed — _Simon_ , what is it _now_?" He'd yanked his head away as soon as her tongue had slipped into his mouth.

"I — I — I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" Simon stammered, nervously patting down his hair. "I didn't expect you to show up! And I, um…"

Isabelle glanced toward the floor, sighing, and then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

" _What_?"

She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming, and said, "Are those _Star Wars boxers_?"

Simon blanched. "Oh, God, I…" He really didn't have a good explanation for this one.

Isabelle just snorted and kissed him again, even though her shoulders were still shaking with laughter. "It's okay, Simon, I knew you were a nerd before we even started dating. Now go brush your teeth so we can get back to" — she ran her tongue over her lips suggestively — "what we were doing _earlier_."

At that, Simon forgot his embarrassment over his choice of underwear and grinned. "Yes, ma'am."


	6. 24. Returning from the Dead Kiss - Magnus/Alec

Magnus rubbed his hands together, muttered a spell, and pressed them to Alec's chest, praying to any god, demon, or angel who would listen. _Don't let him die, don't let him — well, actually, he's already dead, so please let him come back to life, please let him come back to life let him live let him live let him —_

Alec shuddered and coughed. Magnus whooped and high-fived Jace, who was crouching anxiously at his side — only he sort of forgot about the sparks still crackling between his fingers and accidentally electrocuted the Shadowhunter. Jace cursed and shook out his hand, but he didn't really seem to mind. Besides, Magnus had more important things to think about, like the fact that Alec's eyes were open and he was squinting up at Magnus. "What… did you do to my _parabatai?_ "

"Forget him!" Magnus crowed. "You're alive!" After making sure his hands were spark-free this time, Magnus grabbed Alec's face and kissed him everywhere — mouth, forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw — it didn't matter. "I'm" — kiss — "so" — kiss — "glad" — kiss — "you're" — kiss — "alive." Kiss.

Eventually, Alec wrenched his head free and scowled. "I don't need your saliva all over my face, Magnus. And seriously, take care of Jace. I can smell skin burning."

Magnus shook his head. "That's _your_ skin, Alexander. It took quite a few sparks to get your heart beating again."

"I… oh. That bad, huh?" Alec bit his lip. "In that case, carry on."

Magnus didn't need to be asked twice.


	7. 7. "I've Missed You" Kiss - Aline/Helen

When she hears the knock on her door, Helen groans in frustration. "For the last time, Fergus, I'm not interested in taking a break and going out for coffee! I don't care that I'm only really here because I'm in exile. I still have a job to do, and I'm still going to do it. I have to prove to the Clave that I'm not some dangerous rebel in league with the fey!"

There's a pause, and then the knocking starts up again. Helen starts subconsciously tapping her pen to the rhythm before she notices and stops in annoyance. "I'm in the middle of something important!" she yells. "And even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't be interested in going for coffee with you!"

The person on the other side of the door snickers, and Helen frowns. That snicker is distinctly female... and familiar...

Then the door swings open, and Aline Penhallow pokes her head through. "Still not interested in going for coffee?"

"Aline!" Helen jumps to her feet and throws her arms around her girlfriend, charts and maps detailing the wards completely forgotten. "You're a day early!"

"Um... no, I'm not."

"Really?"

Aline pulls out her phone and shows her the date on the lock screen, raising her eyebrows. "I guess you weren't kidding when I called and you said you were busy."

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry." Helen squints at the screen. "I can't believe it. I've been dealing with so much shit for the last week that I haven't noticed the time passing."

Aline's eyes narrow. "What shit?"

Helen regrets her words instantly. "Nothing too serious," she says quickly. "It's just because I'm a new person in the workplace who also happens to be female and bi and half-faerie and exiled. Honestly, it'd be more surprising if I _didn't_ have to deal with shit."

"Still." Aline frowns. "This isn't right. I can't believe the Clave did this to you."

"No use getting angry about it," Helen says. Then she grins. "Besides, it's not so bad now that you're here."

Aline scrunches up her nose. "God, you're so _cheesy_."

"You're so supercilious."

Aline laughs and leans closer, glancing pointedly at Helen's lips. "Anyway. I don't have anything to fear from Fergus, right? I don't have to punch him in some dark alley and tell him to keep his hands off my girl?"

Helen rolls her eyes. "Believe me, if he tried to put his hands _on_ your girl, you wouldn't be the first one punching him in a dark alley."

"Good." Then Aline kisses her, and Helen discovers that she wasn't really joking earlier. Everything really _is_ better now that Aline's with her.

"Wow," she says when Aline pulls back.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you even more than I realized." Helen kisses her again. "And I already knew I missed you a lot."

Aline grins. "I missed you too. Now, do you really have something important to do, or—?"

"I do, actually," she says, and Aline's face falls.

"Oh. Well, fortunately for you, you're really cute when you're focused on work, so I'll just—"

"You didn't let me finish!" Helen protests. "I was going to say, 'I do, actually. I need to give my girlfriend a proper welcome.' And then you would say, 'I'm sure she would appreciate that,' and then we would bang. It was going to be romantic and stuff."

Aline laughs again. "You really are cheesy."

"Just shut up and let me give my girlfriend a proper welcome."

Aline's eyes sparkle in the light of Helen's worklamp. "I'm sure she would appreciate that."

"See? You're learning."

"Let's just get to the part where we bang."

Helen feels a smile tug at her lips. "Okay. I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [actuallymollyweasley](actuallymollyweasley.tumblr.com) (main blog), [stilestilikeslydia](stilestilikeslydia.tumblr.com) (teen wolf blog), or [reyes-rockets](reyes-rockets.tumblr.com) (tv side blog)!


End file.
